


The Hunger Games: Rue

by Nowkear



Series: The Hunger Games: Rue [1]
Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Death, Different P.O.V, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Teenagers, Violence, survivaly, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowkear/pseuds/Nowkear
Summary: What if the Hunger Games had been about Rue? What if the unsuspecting girl from District 11 overcame all odds and became the victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games





	The Hunger Games: Rue

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! So I know that there are plenty of fanfics out there that put Rue in the place of the winner of the games, but I have yet to see any that really change her odds (lets be honest, the winners of the Hunger Games would have been Thresh, Cato, or Katniss for many reasons). So Rue is still gonna be nice and sweet and remind everyone of Prim, but I've changed a couple things about her in order to help her odds (LIKE SOME BAD ASS TO THAT SWEET SWEET CHILD WHO WAS TOO GOOD FOR THOSE GAMES)
> 
> Also: Any of the characters in the book/movies do not belong to me, but I have given names to some, and even invented a few specifically for Rue and Thresh (such as their stylist and workers).

"Rue Azuria!" The voice jolts me up in bed. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead as I look around the still dark room. It was only a dream. A dream about my name being called in the Reaping. Of course I would have to dream about the reaping when it would be my first time entering.

Only it wouldn't really feel like just my first time. My name would be in the bowl 6 times my first year. One for each of my siblings. Although the number would be cut in half if I had moved past the first Selection process.  My mother had protested against it, but once I came home tonight, we wouldn't have to worry about it for another year. 

I shook my head as I thought about the possibility of my name being pulled. I didn't need that on my conscious so early.

Just as I'm about to lay back down for a bit, I hear a heavy pounding on the front door to our house. The noise startles awake the twins, who start to whimper sleepily.

"Shhh," I comfort the two, reaching out to them with both hands, and stroking their hair. "Go back to sleep, I'll handle this." I reassured.

I rose carefully, making sure not to move the bed too much, otherwise I would wake up my other siblings. I quickly pulled out the band in my hair, before securing it tightly back once again.

" _Nula, Aster, Tansy and Iris, and Lidia_." I count off in my head as I step gently over each one. They must have tossed and turned in the night, otherwise they would have been clinging to me, and getting out before the sun came up would have been impossible. I grab a candle by the door to our bedroom, along with some matches, quickly lighting the wick before I blink at the sudden brightness.

Our house was really more of an overglorified shack with two rooms. The walls were made of a thin wold that threatened to fall whenever a strong wind or rain came through. If the bottoms our feet weren't so hard from working, walking around without shoes would be a hazard.

The banging comes once more, this time seeming more impatient. I walk over to the door the same time my mothers candlelight illiminates the frame. I glance at her, taking in her features. Dark brown satiny skin, free from any flaws, and thick hair that falls in kinky waves out and past her shoulders. OUr matching golden eyes meet, and I flash her a smile, before I pull the door open.

I'm staring at two men, dressed in all white body armor. One of them has a helmet with a black visor placed over his head, and three claw marks down the center of his chest. A Peacekeeper who has probably seen a lot. The other isn't wearing his helmet, instead allowing his older, golden eyes to stare down at me. He has dark skin like myself, so he must be from this District.

I think my mother knows who's at the door, given that she hasn't said anything. It seems like eternity as me and the male stare at eachother.

"Rue Azuria?" The man speaks in a rough voice. A small breeze sweeps its way passed the men and into the house, blowing out the candle in my hands.

I can't even find the words to answer him, as I know exactly why he's here. I nod once, and I can see the gold in the males eyes dull.

The guard with the visor reaches out and grabs me roughly. I'm unable to suppress the slight grunt of pain that comes with his grip.

"Easy." The guard without a helmet warns, breaking eye contact for just a second before he looks back down at me. "You have been chosen in the Selection process, to be part of the 73rd Hunger Games Reaping. You are to come with us to prepare for the occasion. If you have attire that you have chosen for the event, please say so now, otherwise you will be provided with appropriate attire."

Since our district has so many people in it, and thus so many children, there are two Reapings of sorts. The first is called the Selection, which chooses the children who will take part in the Reaping, which is the actual chossing of one boy and one girl for the Hunger Games.

"I have a dress." I manage to squeak out. The male nods, and I'm released. I turn to look at my mom, who already has tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do we still have the pretty green one?" I asked her. She nods as she walks away, her sobs growing louder until they wake everyone in the house. I remain at the front door to prevent the Peacekeepers from coming in and noticing the amount of fruit in our house.

Most of it was stolen. By myself. Here it's illegal to take fruit from the fields home, but we would starve otherwise. It was punishable by death, as were most offenses in District 11. 

I smile as my mother walks back  with a deep green fluffy dress in her arms. As she comes into view of the guards, she looks at the Peacekeepers.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice shaky, a hand coming to shield me from the two males.

"Ma'am."

"There's another Rue with a last name that starts with 'A', maybe it's--"

"Ma'am."

"You have to be sure."

"Ma'am! You are obstructing the Selection process, which is punishable by-" The guard with a visor says, his hand reaching for the baton on his waist.

"Shut up Carter! The woman's daughter is going to the reaping for her first time!" The other Peacekeeper says, slapping the others chest. I notice now that he has a name tag that says "Ravios". I take the dress from my mothers shaking arms, reaching out a hand to stroke her arm comfrotingly.

"It's ok." I say with a sad smile. "Even if my name is in the Reaping, doesn't mean that my name is going to be drawn." I comfort. "I'll be back for dinner."

My mother turns to look at me, tears flwoing freely.

"Okay." She whimpers, locking me in a tight hug, as the voices of my brother's and sister begin to grow louder.

"Don't scare them." I say, rubbing her back, gripping her as tightly as I can. She lets out a chuckle and gives me one last little squeeze before releasing me.

Carter reaches out to grab me again, the way his hand coming towards me reminds me of a claw, and I smack his hand away.

"That won't be necessary." I state, looking at him. My hopes of staring him down through his visor is confirmed when he looks down, and turns abruptly.

"Let's go." He says.

"Follow us, Little Flower." Ravios says gently, making me feel at ease.

I nod, folding the dress in half in my arm, and walking behind them. 

The first time I was eligible for the Hunger Games, and I was already so close to going in. The odds, most definitely, were _not_ in my favor it seems.


End file.
